New Directions: The Next Generation An SYOC
by I Love Lea
Summary: The year is 2034. Somehow, all of the New Directions members have found their way back to Lima with their new families. Can their kids handle the drama, pressure and romance their parents did, or will it be too much? SYOC closed! Rating may go up.
1. Form

Hey all! I totally forgot about this profile, and when I stumbled across it in my favorites Hell, I decided to make a new story and relaunch my account. My sister suggested I make a next gen fic and so that's what I'm going to do. If you would like to submit a character, the forms and ships are below. Each ship has a small backstory. Also, feel free to ship as many OC's as you want, there is no limit. I will however only be taking 8 girls, 8 guys MAXIMUM.

**Will and Emma** got married over the summer of 2012 and they decided to follow their mutual dream of starting a family. Their marriage was not perfect, however. Will cheated on Emma when he was drunk (a decision he would later regret) with April Rhodes and she got pregnant. Will and Emma were divorced for only three months before getting back together, realizing they would always love each other no matter what. April gave up custody of her and Will's child, saying the baby deserved better than an addict like her, and hasn't been around since. Emma adopted the baby and the family has been drama-free ever since.

**Finn and Rachel** got married halfway through their first year of college. Rachel didn't get into NYADA and did end up going to California with Finn. Finn helped Puck turn his pool cleaning job into a successful business and Rachel attended a university in Los Angeles, starring in several theatre productions, including an independent movie musical. Her career was going well, but when she got pregnant with their oldest she left the spotlight and never looked back. They lived for awhile in the LA suburbs, moving back to Ohio this year when 'Puckerman and Hudson's Pool Cleaning' decided to make some more storefronts.

**Kurt and Blaine **went to New York together (Kurt was in fact accepted into NYADA, and Rachel convinced him to go without her). Kurt was in many shows and finally got his Broadway break, while Blaine became a music teacher. They got married after three years and had a few kids via surrogate. Everything was good, until Kurt's dad had another heart attack, whih resulted in a lot of visits to Ohio to see Burt. They didn't think it was fair to the kids to force them to fly back and forth, so they finally just decided to move to Lima for good.

**Brittany and Santana **stayed together after high school. Santana proposed on their three year anniversary and Brittany said yes. Brittany became a dance teacher and Santana ended up going to law school. They decided to have kids early on in their marriage because Brittany was sure they'd be good mothers, but Santana's job kept her busy and she wasn't around much as their children grew up. Because of this, Brittany moved the family back to Lima so they could spend more time together.

**Quinn and Puck **started dating at the end of senior year. Quinn did end up walking again and went to Yale, while Puck went to LA to improve his pool cleaning business. They had a long distance relationship and Quinn moved to LA when she graduated. They got married and started a family, Puck's business took off and Quinn started writing plays. When Puck said he wanted to expand 'Puckerman and Hudson's Pool Cleaning', Quinn suggested a store in Lima and he agreed.

**Sam and Mercedes **met up when they both went to the same college. They got back together and began moving fast, they ended up eloping after only one year of dating again. Sam became a football star and Mercedes agreed to give up her music career to raise their kids. Now Sam has "retired" from football and the family went back to Ohio.

**Mike and Tina **broke up very briefly when Mike left for college, but after a chance meeting in the streets they realized they were still in love and got back together, marrying soon after. Mike became a dancer and Tina discovered her love for art. They ended up running into Sam and Mercedes and decided to follow them back to Lima.

**Rory and Sugar **broke up before the end of the year when Sugar found out Rory lied about being deported. However, when Sugar's father was getting remarried in Ireland, she decided to go see Rory and asked him to be her date to the wedding. They ended up having a one night stand which Sugar got pregnant from. They attempted to make things work for the baby and fell in love all over again. When their child was born, Rory proposed using a bib the read 'Will you marry my daddy?' and Sugar said yes. They have since got married, moved to Lima and had a few more kids.

**Artie **thought he wasn't going to ever fall in love, but then Sugar introduced him to her younger sister, Saffron. There was an instant attraction and they eventually got married and had a couple kids. Artie had also become a successful director and everything was going great, until Saffron and the kids were in a plane crash. Saffron died from hypothermia and Artie has been a single father ever since.

So, ships are Will/Emma, Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Puck, Sam/Mercedes, Mike/Tina, Rory/Sugar, Lonely Artie and Will/April (but only one kid for them!). Now, here's the form:

**Full Name (please include middle!) and Any Nicknames**

**Gender**

**Kid of**

**Freshman, Sophomore, Junior or Senior (may be changed if one of their siblings is already in that grade)**

**Birthday and Astrological Sign (optional)**

**Sexuality**

**Personality**

**Physical Appearance**

**Cliques and Clubs**

**Goals (for life and the time being)**

**Likes and Dislikes**

**Strengths and Weaknesses**

**V or No V (if they are not a virgin, I'd like it if you could tell me how they lost it)**

**Audition Song (even if it is not their first year, put the song they sang when they originally auditioned)**

**Songs You'd Like Them To Sing (I'll use as many as I can)**

**Possible Storylines (the more options here, the more likely I am to pick your character)**

**Anything Else I Should Know About Them**


	2. Update

*New Directions: The Next Generation SYOC Update*

So far, the OC's have been great! I have definitely picked these OC's and there are some others I'm thinking about, so if yours isn't on this list don't give up just yet as I may still pick them.

Matt Pierce-Lopez

Avery Hudson

Riley Hudson

Camryn Schuester

Nick Puckerman

Alicia Pierce-Lopez (I had to change her age though)

Oliver Hudson

Roxy Abrams

Hayley Pierce-Lopez (GREAT storyline ideas!)

Sean Pierce-Lopez

Ian Schuester

Dylan Chang

Melanie Hummel-Anderson

Una Flanagan

Ships That Are Closed: Brittany/Santana, Finn/Rachel, Will/April

Ships That Are In Desperate Needs of OC's: Sam/Mercedes

Number of Girls I Need: 0

Number of Guys I Need: 2

Thanks everyone, just remember the more storyline ideas the more likely I am to pick you! ~Jenifer


	3. Cast

Here is the final cast list. I just want to say it was so hard to chose and even if your character wasn't picked, it would mean so much to me if you kept reading.

Riley Hudson

Nick Puckerman

Matt Pierce-Lopez

Melanie Hummel-Anderson

Camryn Schuester

Una Flanagan

Avery Hudson

Alicia Pierce-Lopez

Oliver Hudson

Roxy Abrams

Hayley Pierce-Lopez

Sean Pierce-Lopez

Ian Schuester

Dylan Chang

Chris Evans

Lucas Hummel-Anderson

Thanks everyone! I'll try to write the pilot as soon as possible, but it will all be one chapter so it may take awhile. I also have 2 questions for you guys:

1: Should the story be third person or have alternating points of view?

2: Should the story start over the summer or during the 2034-2035 school year?

~Jenifer


	4. Pilot Pt One

I know I said I was going to do this all in one, but I figured I might as well just do parts, it'd be easier and the updates would be more frequent. What do you think? If I messed up your character in any way, tell me ASAP! ~Jenifer PS: Also, if I made another next gen with my own characters, would you read it?

***New Directions: The Next Generation Pilot***

***Part One***

_The first day of school is always stressful, even when you're a senior. _Ian Schuester thought as he walked through the doors of McKinley High, his sophomore sister Camryn by his side. Camryn, already in her precious Cheerio's uniform and signature high ponytail, looked up from her cell phone, flashing Ian a snide grin. "I'm going to go discuss our schedule with Coach Sylvester. She promised to make me head Cheerio this year."

Ian opened his mouth to ask when he should pick her up later (Camryn wasn't fifteen and a half yet, so she couldn't get her learner's permit) but the little strawberry blonde was already weaving her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving past the freshmen who were easily intimidated by her uniform. "Move!" He heard he order a group of girls, one of whom screamed. Ian cringed, wondering if he should approach her and apologize. He was used to apologizing for Camryn by now. She was a sweet girl, she really was, but ever since she got onto the Cheerio's her freshman year it had kind of gone to her head. She'd never been really cordial to Ian his entire life either, but over the summer their toleration had turned into hate…well, Camryn hated him, he didn't hate her. Ian closed his eyes as he thought of that moment, when Camryn had picked up the phone and looked at him with pure disgust as she handed it over…He shook his head and continued walking, trying not to think about it. It was a new year, and now he was going to look to the future. This was his senior year and he wasn't going to let Camryn Emily Schuester get in the way.

"Hey Buddy, can you come help me set up the choir room?" Ian's father, history teacher and glee club director Will Schuester, asked as he approached his son, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sure," Ian responded. "I don't have a period for a little while."

"Great," Will smiled, handing Ian a box. "I'm going to get some more stuff from the car."

Ian made his way down the hallway to the choir room. For the past three years, soon to be four, the choir room had become like a second home to him, the other glee kids were a second family. Camryn had never liked the glee club, really the only reason she even joined it was because of their dad. It was really shame, because her audition had been nearly flawless. Her version of "Heaven" had gotten an unanimous standing ovation from all. This was just another way he and Camryn were nothing alike.

Ian entered the choir room, which looked the same way it had when he last left it. But, when he put down the box and looked up, three people Ian had never seen before were in the room.

They were two girls and one boy. The first girl looked just a little younger than Ian, long chocolate brown hair, fairly tanned skin, thin but not flat chested, short but wearing heels, a little too much makeup. However the other girl, who looked like she had to be a freshman, had brown hair, big brown eyes, glossy lips and clothes that looked like they came from an episode of Gossip Girl (which Ian was not ashamed to admit he watched). The boy was tall with slightly shaggy light brown hair, brown eyes, light tan, average body type and a nose that Ian thought was a little unusually big, he had to admit. They looked like they were related, yet they seemed very different at the same time.

"Yes?" The first girl said impatiently, hands on her hips. Only then did Ian realize he'd been staring.

"Can…can I help you?" He asked, he was stuttering from the surprise.

"We're looking for whoever's in charge here," Girl One replied. "My name's Avery Faith Hudson, this is my sister Riley Cosette and brother Oliver James."

The other girl-err, Riley- smiled and the boy-err, Oliver- said hello.

"Hey," Ian said. "I'm Ian Schuester, my dad's the glee club director as well as the history teacher."

Avery frowned. "Oh. There's no favoritism here is there? Because if someone undeserving, no offense, gets all the solos I will start a protest."

"Of course not," Ian assured her. "My dad is totally fair, my sister and I don't get any more solos than anyone else."

Then, right on cue, Will entered the room. Just like Ian, he was startled by the three guests. "Ian, who are your new friends?" He asked.

Ian opened his mouth to answer, but Avery brushed past him and answered the question. "Hello, you must be Mr. Schuester. I'm Avery Hudson, this is my sister Riley Hudson and brother Oliver Hudson, and I'd like to talk to you about glee club auditions. When you have talent as impeccable as mine, you need to show it." She spewed it out all in one breath and from behind Ian, Riley and Oliver all laughed. Avery scowled at them and then turned back to Will, who now looked even more bewildered than before.

"Are you by chance related to a Rachel Berry? Or a Finn Hudson?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes we are, very closely related in fact. They're our parents." Avery stated. "Why do you think I want to join this club so badly Mr. Schuester? Mom and Dad just rave about you."

Will was practically beaming. "Really? Wow, ummm…" He laughed, at a loss for words. Ian could see why, his dad had told him all about his former glee club members and showed him their old performances and he knew that Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were definitely some of the best. Ian knew that if they were that good, their children would be great. "It's today, after school. I'd be honored to have your voices in Glee."

Avery frowned. "Right after school? I have Cheerio's tryouts,"

"That's okay, stop by whenever you're done." He paused there, probably wondering if he should say what he was thinking. He still looked unsure as he spoke. "Are Finn and Rachel okay with you becoming a Cheerio?"

"No, but right now I'm rebelling due to them forcing me to leave Los Angeles for this little town south of nowhere." Avery told him and Will laughed. "That wasn't a joke, Mr. Schuester."


End file.
